A New French Twist
by danielle-xo
Summary: Lorelai and Chris are in Paris, but some unexpected thoughts bring about a very different ending. JJ all the way!
1. Questions and Unexpected Answers

Disclaimer: I own my thoughts and ideas...nothing else

It was a clear night in Paris – almost any couple's dream. Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden were sitting on the veranda of their hotel room overlooking the twinkling lights of the city below. After having a romantic candlelit dinner, they were unsure as to how the evening could get any better. The two were sitting outside in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the sensation of being together in one of the world's most beautiful cities. Lorelai was sitting with her back leaning against Chris and her head rested lightly on his shoulder as Christopher absentmindedly ran his fingers through the silky curls of her hair.

"Wow, this is perfect." Lorelai sighed.

"It only took us years upon years" Christopher laughed. Lorelai began to recall the journey she and Christopher had traveled most of their lives back to when Rory was born. Chris had been ready for commitment, although Lorelai had always had second thoughts. And now here they were, over twenty years later.

"Lorelai…" Chris began.

"Yeah?" She tilted her head to look up at him.

"I know we've only been back together a few months, and it's been so great. But, I mean, come on Lore, look at our history."

Lorelai started to wonder what he was about to tell her, and she was unsure if she was prepared to answer him truthfully if a certain few words came out.

"Lore, I've already waited so long for you, and I don't wanna wait anymore." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I know we're right together. Come on Lore, let's just go for it. Let's elope."

Lorelai's eyes widened as she tilted her head to look up at Chris. "Elope? You mean here?"

"Yeah."

"But what about Rory?"

"What about Rory?"

"Well shouldn't she know? We should at least call her to make sure she's okay with this."

"Why wouldn't she be okay? Lore, we're happy which makes her happy. And don't you think she'd want her parents to finally be together?"

Lorelai sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right." He smiled and squeezed her arm reassuringly. "So what do you say? Let's just do it. It'll save time, and obviously there'll be less buzz about it here than if we had our wedding in Stars Hollow. And we were gonna get married soon anyway, right? I mean, I love you Lore."

"Oh Chris, I love…" but her voice trailed off as she began to have another thought. Her mind was trying to convince her to tell Chris that she loved him and this was truly what she wanted, but something in her heart wouldn't agree. As Christopher gazed at Lorelai expectantly, the two conflicting feelings were boiling up inside her. Lorelai looked down at the floor before whispering a faint "Oh my god." As she stood up, the smile on Christopher's face disappeared to nothing more than a blank expression. A feeling of utter confusion flooded through him as he watched Lorelai walk into the hotel room. After a few moments of trying to make some sense of Lorelai's actions, Christopher got up and walked into the room, stopping when he saw Lorelai pulling her clothes out of the closet and tossing them carelessly in every direction.

"Lore…?" but when she didn't answer he slowly added "what are you doing?" After a few seconds Lorelai mumbled "I have to go home," and she began stuffing her clothes into her suitcase which she had just pulled out and thrown on top of the bed. As he heard the words escape from Lorelai's mouth, a hundred questions began exploding into Christopher's head. _I said I love you, why didn't she answer? I thought she still had feelings for me. I figured we'd end up getting married soon, why not now? If she didn't love me, why did she come here to Paris in the first place? _But the number one question Christopher wondered was simply _why is she leaving?_

"Home…you mean all the way home…to Stars Hollow?" Christopher asked, as if expecting to receive a greater understanding by her answer. It wasn't until Lorelai had zipped her suitcase that she turned to face Chris and answer with a small "yes." Now, not only was Christopher as confused as ever, but he had developed an overwhelming feeling of disappointed realizing that she was in fact leaving. _Was it something I said?_ Lorelai stood there for a minute looking at Christopher before she took a few steps to stand next to him. Both waited for the other to talk, but after another minute of awkward silence it was Lorelai who spoke first. "Christopher, I…I'm really sorry. I just really want you to know that." Still in need of a logical answer, Christopher asked the question that had been burning up inside him. "Why are you leaving?"

Lorelai paused as if wondering about the same question herself. After a few seconds of thought, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes before letting it out slowly. Once again, she looked up into Christopher's eyes. "I…um…to tell you the truth, I'm not actually one hundred percent positive. It's just, I think I realized something tonight. I've kinda been denying it for a while, but I have a feeling that if I keep running I'll end up regretting it in the end. You know what I mean? I just feel like I have to go back now 'cause if I don't, I have no idea when I'll be ready."

Lorelai shook her head in near disbelief at what she was saying. With a gulp, she quietly added "I'm in love, Chris." The seconds that followed seemed to last for minutes as Christopher tried to absorb everything that Lorelai had just told him. After a little bit of thought, he managed a half smile and nodded in understanding. Lorelai returned the smile, and took a step closer, closing some of the space between them. She reached up a hand to slowly touch his cheek and lightly pressed her lips against his. But before he had the chance to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her in closer, she took a step back. "Bye Chris," she whispered before turning and grabbing the handle of her suitcase. And just like that, Lorelai walked out the door, leaving Christopher standing alone in the middle of the hotel room.


	2. Halfway Around the World in One Night

**Note**: I'm sorry, this chapter is kind of a drag...but she has to get home somehow, doesn't she? I promise, the next chapter is better!

Lorelai stood on the side of the street with her suitcase in hand. _God, now what am I supposed to do? _she thought, looking around. It wasn't too late, so a few people could still be seen wandering the streets. After a few minutes of walking around aimlessly past a few shop and restaurants, Lorelai was relieved when she noticed a taxi driving down the street towards her. After coming to a stop in front of her, the driver rolled down the window and asked where she was headed. Lorelai smiled to herself when he spoke because his accent was similar to Michel's. _At least now I know it's not all French people that are rude. Must just be Michel. _She got into the taxi and asked the driver to be taken to the airport. The driver gave Lorelai a friendly smile and a small nod before turning around to drive off. Lorelai leaned back in her seat knowing that she was one step closer to getting home.

Around twenty minutes later the taxi arrived at the airport. After paying the driver and pulling her suitcase out of the backseat, Lorelai ran up to the check-in station at the terminal. Without hesitation, she blurted out "I need a plane ticket to Connecticut." When the woman behind the counter didn't look up, Lorelai glanced down at her nametag.

"Um, yeah…Renée, nice name…"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but I don't think I can help you."

Lorelai sighed. "Please. There's just something that I really have to tell someone back home…in Connecticut. 'Cause, you know, that's where I live" Lorelai rambled. "I know you probably think I'm crazy, which isn't exactly the worst guess you'll ever make." Lorelai chuckled nervously, although she knew her joke wasn't really that funny. "There's just something that I know I have to do. And the sooner the better 'cause I have no freakin' idea when I'll get another chance. Or at least get the guts to try." Lorelai finished and took a deep breath. Renée waited a few seconds before asking "so it's really important to you?" Lorelai laughed a little at herself and how psychotic she must be sounding. "You have no idea."

Renée signed and said, "There's a plane leaving for Hartford in an hour. I'll see what I can do."

"Oh my God, I love you! Actually no, the person I really love is back home. Well, other than my daughter, but I don't think she really counts 'cause you know, who doesn't love their daughter?" _Great, I just made a fool out of myself again._ Renee gave a polite half smile to Lorelai's statement before turning her attention to the computer screen in front of her.

It was obvious that Lorelai's impatience immediately got the best of her, as she fidgeted with the handle of her suitcase. After a couple of minutes Renée stepped back from the computer and gave Lorelai a smile. "You're in luck. I found three empty seats on the flight, so I guess there's no problem with one of those becoming yours." Lorelai couldn't help but let out a small squeal of excitement.

Lorelai sat on the plane staring out the window into the dark night. She leaned back into her seat and sighed deeply. _God, what the hell am I doing? _As she sat wondering if she had made the right choice, another thought pushed into Lorelai's head. She began to picture the person she most wanted to see. At this image Lorelai smiled to herself knowing that she had in fact made the right decision, and she slowly drifted off to sleep for the remainder of the flight.

It was a little after ten when Lorelai left the airport in Hartford, although it felt much later because of the time difference in France. She sat in a taxi knowing that she would be arriving in Stars Hollow within minutes, and she could feel her heart pounding hard against her chest. _What am I supposed to say?_ Lorelai hadn't given much thought to how she was supposed to approach him, because he would obviously be confused as to why she was there. _I wouldn't be surprised he was completely pissed off at me. _While she contemplated the possible outcomes to her situation, she was too absorbed in her thoughts to realize where they were until she noticed the cab slowing down as it turned into her driveway.

After the cab came to a stop behind Lorelai's jeep she paid the driver and yanked her suitcase from the backseat. She lugged it clumsily to the front door and nearly tripped over the porch steps in the process. Lorelai unlocked the door and threw the suitcase in the foyer without even taking a step inside. She closed the door and ran down to her jeep, shoving the key into the ignition. The car made a low noise but failed to start. "Damn it," Lorelai muttered under her breath before trying again, but it was no use. Rolling her eyes, Lorelai gave a deep sigh. "You've gotta be freakin' kidding me. Of course, it has to be now." She leaned back into the seat and rubbed her temples. After taking a minute to calm herself down, Lorelai shook her head to rid the annoyance and hopped out of the car, slamming the door behind her. "Fine screw it, I'll walk" as if expecting the car to understand her anger. She shoved her keys into the pocket of her coat and started to run down the driveway, heading toward the center of town. A few minutes later, Lorelai stopped to catch her breath. She looked ahead and saw it – the place she so desperately desired to reach. A small tear rolled down her cheek as she continued to stare with longing at Luke's Diner. After taking a minute to come back to her senses, Lorelai walked toward the diner where she knew he would be inside.


	3. The Best Kind of Welcome

Luke stood behind the counter. He had closed the diner a little earlier and was now examining the day's profit. He was flipping through a few checks when he heard the bells chime on the door. Without looking up, he rolled his eyes and mumbled "We're closed." When there was no reply he shifted his gaze, his heart nearly stopping when he saw who had just come in. "Lorelai?"

She took another step inside and managed to say a quiet "hey Luke."

Luke walked slowly around the counter and stopped a few feet from Lorelai, staring intently as if debating whether she was just a mirage. "What the hell are you doing here? I heard Miss Patty telling Babbette that you went to Paris with Christopher and you weren't getting back until next week." He looked at her questioningly but she brought her sight down to the floor unable to look into his eyes. Lorelai shifted her weight nervously from one foot to the other before she began.

"I wanted to come back... I wanted to come here."

Luke didn't understand. "Here? You mean back to Stars Hollow?"

"Well, yeah. And here to the diner." She paused before quietly adding, "Here to see you." She looked up to face Luke. Her heart gave quick lurch as his blue eyes immediately locked with hers.

"But why did you come back?"

Lorelai wasn't sure how she should respond. "Um, I guess it's just because something in my head told me to." She sighed, trying to gather up the courage to tell him the truth. "Chris told me that he loved me and I didn't realize until tonight that I didn't really love him back. Hell, he even proposed. I always thought that's what I wanted. For the longest time, there was always a little part of me that wished Chris would just ask. But when he did, I knew it wasn't right."

Lorelai's voice cracked as tears began to flood from her eyes. Luke took a small step toward her, closing some of the space between them.

"I…I'm so sorry Luke. I n-never should have slept with Christopher in the first place," she stuttered in between her continuous sobs. "I don't know what I was thinking to do that. I know I really hurt you, and you have all the right to hate me right now but I'm r-really sorry. And, you already know, Chris told me he loved me. But I c-couldn't answer him because I don't love him the way I used to because I love you…"

Luke's eyes widened at Lorelai's last statement. For the part few months he had tried to remain angry at her, after all he was known for being able to hold a grudge. But now, seeing her there with tears streaming down her cheeks made it impossible for him to even pretend to be mad. And as she poured out all of her thoughts to him, all of the questions Luke had been wondering concerning whether or not he still cared about her were answered. He had heard enough, and took another step forward which seemed to go unnoticed by Lorelai who continued to ramble on.

"…So that's why I came all the way back. As soon as I realized it I had to tell you 'cause I would be too afraid next week. You know, I'd end up t-talking myself out of it with all that extra time to think. So yeah, I just thought you should know that I still have feelings for you, and I have this whole time. I d-don't know what I was running away from. I really m-missed you over these past few months, and I…" all the troubling thoughts Lorelai had whirling around in her mind vanished within a split second. Luke had cut her off my placing a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled back a few seconds later and looked at Lorelai who now seemed to be speechless.

As she gazed into Luke's brilliant eyes, she could sense the warmth, and now starting sobbing tears of happiness. Without a sound, Luke wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her close, assuring her that everything was fine. All that mattered was that they were together. Lorelai rested her head on Luke's chest and held onto him with every once of strength she had, never wanting to let go. He lightly rested his hands on either side of her face and used his thumbs to brush the tears from her damp cheeks. After a few moments he whispered "I love you too," and without further hesitation he pressed his mouth hard against hers.

Lorelai slowly ran her hands up his strong chest, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Luke responded by taking his arms and securing them around her waist, and pulling her body even closer to his own. Lorelai tilted her head, trying to deepen the kiss as much as possible. Her hands were still around his neck and she played with the color of his flannel shirt. Luke ran a hand along the hem of her shirt before slowly lifting it to expose a few inches of skin. With the other hand, he lightly ran his fingers across her lower back. She shivered at the feel of his fingertips gliding over her.

Bringing his hands to the front of her shirt, Luke found the top button and fumbled with it until he managed to get it open without breaking their contact. He was working on the second button when he realized they were still standing in the middle of the diner in plain view of anyone in the town square. With much reluctance he pulled back to prevent any further act of indecency. Both he and Lorelai struggled to catch their breaths. After having been so caught up in the kiss, Luke found it hard to even find the words to form a coherent sentence. Still trying to steady his breathing, all Luke managed to say was "upstairs?" but Lorelai understood completely and gave a nod. Placing her hand in his, they walked to the doorway. Lorelai turned off the lights to the diner and turned to face Luke. With a smile, he squeezed her hand softly and walked forward leading her silently up the stairs. Reaching the door, Luke pulled out his key to unlock it and Lorelai walked inside after he did so.

Stepping in quickly, he slammed the door shut with his foot. They immediately grasped each other, pulling their bodies close together. Once again, their mouths locked, this time refusing to separate. It was apparent that they were entirely caught up in each other as their hands wandered and breathing staggered.

With one swift movement, Luke lifted Lorelai just enough to spin her around in a half circle, switching their spots. As Luke took a step forward, Lorelai was pushed back up against the wall. The kiss was brought to an even higher level of intensity when Lorelai slightly parted her lips. Ready for more action, Luke took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside and explore her hot mouth. She happily responded by opening a little wider to allow him better access. Their tongues engaged in a duel, each fighting for control over the other.

Luke dropped his right hand until it rested on her lower back. He slowly pulled her body even closer so that all she could feel was her body pressed completely against his, and wall behind her supporting her back. In return, a soft moan managed to escape from Lorelai's mouth. She reached up to caress the back of his neck, knocking his cap off in the process.

"God, you have no idea how much I missed you," Luke mumbled through the kiss. Lorelai pulled back an inch. Giving a questioning look she whispered, "You missed me just for this?" but her expression quickly transformed into a devilish grin as Luke smirked. "See, you know me all too well," he joked. He leaned forward to kiss her again, but Lorelai tilted back and pretended to gasp in disbelief.

"Luke Danes!" She tried to sound as serious as possible while covering up her laughter. "God, I feel so stupid. You just wanted to get me in bed all along!" Lorelai paused as she once again had to stop herself from laughing. Luke just raised his eyebrows and gazed at her with an amused smirk. "I came all the way back to see you and tell you that I loved you. And now look! Here you are, using me for your own pleasure. My, what a desperate man!" Lorelai giggled and Luke rolled his eyes. "You know, I could just go back to Paris. It really is a beautiful place." Luke brought his face so it was just centimeters from hers. In a whisper, he said, "you wouldn't dare." And with that, he brushed his lips over hers ever so slightly, teasing her for more. Lorelai gave a seductive smile, her eyes blazing with desire. "I guess you know me all too well too." She slowly slid her arms around his waist and lowered her hands until they managed to find his back pockets. Luke growled against Lorelai's mouth at the contact.

Their kissing continued, each one occasionally teasing the other to test how long they could keep their control. Luke was the one to give in. Not wanting to wait any longer, he brought his hands to the front of her shirt where he struggled again to undo the buttons while keeping their mouths locked. Luke stopped when he could feel the lace of Lorelai's bra. He slowly lowered his lips to kiss along her jaw line before moving further down. As he reached her neck, Lorelai tilted her head back against the wall to allow him better access. She closed her eyes enjoying every second Luke was kissing her.

Luke still longed to see Lorelai without the distraction of her shirt. Annoyed at having to struggle with the buttons, he took a small step back and easily undid one after another. Looking down into Lorelai's eyes he slowly slid the shirt off of her shoulders where it fell silently onto the floor. Unable to help himself, Luke looked down at Lorelai's bare stomach and chest, all except for her black lacey bra, which he automatically starting thinking made her look incredibly sexy. He lightly rested his fingertips on her waist and ever so slowly ran them up the side of her body. At the feel of his touch, Lorelai took a sharp intake of breath and held it. _How the hell does he know exactly what do to do me?_

Luke kneeled down and placed soft kisses along her stomach. As he traveled lower, Lorelai leaned her head back and closed her eyes, unable to hide the arousal he was causing her to feel. When Luke reached the top of her jeans, he brought his hands around to unbutton them. Lorelai stood up straight and grabbed his hands. "Um, excuse me mister. That's not exactly fair." His eyes were questioning and she pulled him up. "I'm already one step ahead of you." She pointed to her bare chest, then pulled on his shirt. Luke chuckled as he understood. "Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying."

"Just shut up and take off that damn shirt. It's blocking my view." Luke lifted his arms cooperatively and Lorelai pulled off his flannel shirt and tossed it carelessly. She ran her hands up his chest and over his broad shoulders, feeling each one of those amazing muscles that were constantly hidden by his flannel. "Mm hmm, much better now!" Lorelai said, unable to mask a huge grin. Luke brought his face close to hers and whispered in a husky voice "can I continue kissing you now?" Lorelai looked up pretending to contemplate it. "I guess so, if you really must."

There was no need to tell Luke twice. He lowered his head to brush his lips over her chest. All he wanted to do was kiss her anywhere and everywhere. Lorelai gasped and groaned loudly when she felt his stubble gliding over her lace covered breasts. Not wanting him to move on just yet, she held his head in place and ran her nails through his hair.

"Did you wear this bra especially for me?" Luke asked against her soft skin, making Lorelai shiver as his warm breath washed over her. "It looks so damn sexy, that's why I haven't taken it off yet." Lorelai's breath caught in her throat as she whispered "glad you like it."

"Yup, this one's a keeper," and with that Luke grabbed Lorelai's hands in his own and pushed them back roughly against the wall, lifting them over her head. His head immediately dove back to her chest as Lorelai let out an "Oh!" in surprise. Luke raised his eyes without moving his head and murmured "if you don't mind, I'd really like to admire your clothing now." At a loss of words Lorelai nodded, letting Luke take complete control, as she could only move minimally with her hands still being held firmly over her head. Luke brushed his lips lightly over the edge of the lace. He paused, then dropped his head a little and pressed wet kisses to her before sucking gently on her covered breast. Since she was unable to hold his head, Lorelai instinctively arched her back toward him. Luke chuckled gently against her skin, nearly driving her into insanity with desire. "My, aren't we a little anxious?" Lorelai looked down at him with big eyes, but he shook his head. "We've been apart for months, I want to reunite with every part of you."

And so he continued, kissing his way across every inch of her chest while Lorelai remained helpless to object. Even as she squirmed beneath him he disregarded her impatience and continued on his quest. He teased and taunted her, and Lorelai was becoming restless. She was nearly driven into insanity with desire when Luke decided to trace the top of her bra with the tip of his tongue. She begged insistently, but nothing seemed to be able to diminish Luke's amazing self control.

Luke brought his head back to Lorelai's neck. He brushed her hair to the other side and gently licked the area behind her ear. Feeling Lorelai's breathing stagger, he started to suck lightly on her earlobe. Without breaking contact, Luke slid his hands ever so slowly down the soft skin of her back. When he felt the top of her jeans, he carefully slipped his fingers inside, toying with the lace of her panties beneath. He grabbed her ass and pulled her hips to meet his so she could feel his erection. With that, Lorelai had had enough.

"Luuuuuke," she groaned.

"Yeah baby," he breathed against her ear.

When she didn't answer, he pulled his face back to look at hers. As he gazed into Lorelai's eyes, he could see her expression growing desperate to get what she wanted. Without saying a word, he slid his fingers into the front of her jeans. He slowly reached down, tracing the line of her panties until he could feel the moisture that had permeated through them. And just like that, all of his control was lost.

"Hold onto me," and with that, Luke put one arm around her waist and the other behind her knees, lifting her effortlessly. Lorelai wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and rested her head on his chest. He made his way to the other end of the apartment with Lorelai in his arms. Reaching his bedroom, Luke gently lowered her into the mattress. She reached up and unbuckled his belt, pulling his jeans down after she was finished. Stepping out of the clothing laying around his feet, Luke knelt over Lorelai on the bed to finish what he had started…

It was a few hours later when Lorelai awoke. She slowly opened her eyes to find the room still hidden under the darkness of night. She felt Luke's hot breath tickling the back of her neck. They were both lying on their sides with Luke pressed tightly against her back, and their legs were tangled up under the sheets. She smiled at the feel of his arm wrapped protectively around her waist as if he wanted to ensure her safety, even in his sleep. Trying not to wake him, Lorelai ran her fingertips ever so lightly over his sculpted biceps, wondering to herself how someone so strong could be so loving. She yawned and closed her eyes again, snuggling back against Luke. With a smile still on her face she thought _finally, I'm home_ before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
